Vampires and Brothers
by Mialikki
Summary: Gideon takes his revenge, but nothing goes according to plan. Dipper must deal with the consequences while protecting his sister, even if it means protecting her from himself. PINECEST
1. Prologue

WARNINGS: Blood, violence, mild sexual themes, and incest. Do not continue reading if any of these constitute a trigger for you, or if you do not want to read the content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Vampires and Brothers

Prologue

An entire month had gone by since the young, big-haired psychic had sworn to himself that he would have his revenge on the Pines' family. Revenge, just like the perfect date or most entertaining show, needed to be meticulously planned out, covering all bases in order to garner the desired outcome. What Gideon needed was a foolproof plan if he wished to defeat the male members of the Pines' family and win the heart of his sweet Mabel.

It was no easy task, but whatever Gideon wanted in life, he got, regardless of the amount of work, pain, sweat, and blood he would have to put into the process. After a month, he had finally figured out the perfect revenge scheme thanks to his book.

"'The Goblet of Dracula has the ability to turn the drinker into a full-fledged vampire,'" Gideon read from the worn book. "'The beholder must spill their own blood into the goblet and drink it.'"

Gideon wrinkled his nose. That was disgusting! If his dear Mabel Pines had not such a, excuse the pun on her last name, pining for a vampire boyfriend, he would never go through with it. Of course, there were other ways to win the heart of his beloved, but becoming a vampire would cover all bases of his plan for revenge. His book may not have information on supernatural monsters, but from what he had read in the media, vampires were known for having super strength and very few weaknesses. It would be all too easy for him to destroy Dipper and the old man with his newfound strength.

On his wooden stand, next to his miniature set of Mystery Shack and the Pines' family, which had been crafted by himself, was a slightly tarnished, yet still golden and regal-looking goblet. It was heavy despite its small size, so Gideon gingerly lifted it up with one hand. Inside the goblet was a dark, crimson liquid that silently sloshed around as he moved the cup. As the liquid stilled, it showed a red reflection of his face, and the sight of his smirk in his own blood only served to excite him.

"With this, Dipper and the old man shall fall, and Mabel shall be _mine_."


	2. Chapter One

WARNINGS: Blood, violence, mild sexual themes, and incest. Do not continue reading if any of these constitute a trigger for you, or if you do not want to read the content.

* * *

Vampires and Brothers

Chapter One

"Dipper!"

Looking up from the book for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, Dipper gave his twin sister an exasperated sigh. "Mabel, this better be important. I'm trying to read for the last time!"

Both of the twins were in their pajamas—Dipper in a casual, orange t-shirt, gray shorts, and white socks, and Mabel in a purple nightgown with white shocks—and sitting in their respective beds. It was nearing midnight, but they were still unwinding from their hectic day. In fact, make that a hectic week. This was why Dipper had decided to really try to read through and study up on all of the creatures listed in the book. If he could be better prepared for the strange creatures native to Gravity Falls, Mabel and he would have an easier time dealing with them.

Of course, "try" was the keyword here.

Mabel continued grinning at him from her bed on the other side of the attic. Dipper's lantern illuminated the room, creating an orange-ish glow on Mabel's braces. Despite her normal exuberance, Dipper could tell that she was tired.

"Does the book say anything about unicorns and fairies? We need more sparkly things!"

Any other brother would have scoffed at his sister's overly girly question, but Dipper knew that this was Mabel's way of wanting to share his interest with him. Not that Dipper considered this to be one of his "interests."

He thoughtfully skimmed through the book, looking into his sister's inquiry. "Hm... No unicorns, but there are these faery things... I don't think they're the sparkly kind that you're used to drawing."

Curious, Mabel bounced off of her bed and trotted over to him. "Huh? What are you talking about? Fairies are always sparkly! And princesses sometimes too! Fairy princesses and all, ya know?"

Dipper scooted over on his bed towards the wooden wall in order to make room for his twin sister. Mabel hopped onto the clear spot, jostling Dipper as she settled down into a sitting position next to him. She pulled the covers out from underneath her, shifting so that she could cover her legs with his blanket. Once she was content, she leaned into his side and peered over his shoulder.

"Those aren't fairies!" Mabel exclaimed as she looked at the picture that accompanied the passage. "They don't have pretty wings or sparkly dresses or fairy dust or—"

Dipper tried listening to his sister, but she was so close to him that all he could focus on was her long strands of hair tickling his cheek. He also hadn't realized just how cold his body was until Mabel's warmth spread over his side, making him shift closer to her.

Mabel's incessant chatter came to an abrupt stop, and she eyed him out of the corner of her eye. Dipper only caught her gaze when she poked him hard in his cheek. "Uh, a lil close there, aren't ya?"

"Wha?" Dipper snapped back to reality. Sheepishly, he scooted a few inches to the side, giving his sister even more space than she gave him. "Sorry. I, uh, I don't think they're the same fairies that we grew up with. Even the name is spelt different here." The change of subject was successful, and Dipper's focus was on the book once more. "The book says that they're elemental beings that reside deep within the forest. They get their power from the nature that they surround themselves with." He skimmed the section that described their appearances, trying to find out if this creature was the type that they should watch out for. "... Despite their weak-looking, physical forms, faeries have powerful, element-based magic and love using it to pester or harm anyone who enters their territory. Their weaknesses are their element's weakness."

Mabel yawned, leaning back to rest her head on Dipper's pillow. "They sound better than those stupid gnomes, at least."

"Yeah, just don't become their queen as well," Dipper muttered. He had meant to say it jokingly, but the mere thought of those gnomes forcing marriage upon his innocent sister still riled his nerves. Sure, everything had turned out all right in the end, but his sister seemed to have a certain charm that captured a lot of unwanted attention. Irresistible, indeed.

Mabel singlehandedly grabbed Dipper's shoulder and pulled him down onto the bed. As usual, Mabel failed to realize her own strength and pulled Dipper back more harshly than intended, so he bounced on his back before remaining in a lying position on his bed. He turned on his side, mimicking Mabel's position lying on her side of the bed.

"Hey," she simply said, giving him a small poke on the tip of his nose with her finger. "I already told you that I'm saving myself for a vampire boyfriend. Those wannabe fairies can suck my leaf blower!"

He couldn't help himself; Dipper laughed. "Right... You wanna hear about some of the other creatures in here, or are you gonna go to bed?"

"Bedtime story!" Mabel cheered, but she didn't sit up or even move from her position on his bed. Dipper shrugged it off, getting into a comfy position next to his sister as he flipped through the book for another creature to read up on.

He secretly made a mental note next to any creatures that posed as a threat to Mabel—especially any that had their own queen.


	3. Chapter Two

WARNINGS: Blood, violence, mild sexual themes, and incest. Do not continue reading if any of these constitute a trigger for you, or if you do not want to read the content.

* * *

Vampires and Brothers

Chapter Two

"Wha? Who's there?"

Complete darkness obstructed Dipper's vision as he groggily opened his eyes. Since it was still night, there should not have been any reason for him to wake up from his slumber, and this reason alone put him on edge.

He blearily blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the dark as his sleep-fogged mind finally cleared. His next reaction would have been to sit up, but he quickly discovered one oddity that prevented this action. A slender, clothed arm was tightly curled around his stomach, and his shoulder felt slightly wet.

The initial panic turned into pleasant butterflies when he realized whom it was. Mabel and he must have fallen asleep together while reading the book.

Dipper quickly squashed the feeling once he realized his thoughts. This was his sister sleeping in the same bed as him, not some cute girl he was having a summer romance with! Maybe he was just happy to be close to his sister? She was, after all, the only person that he could trust in Gravity Falls. Sleeping together meant that she definitely had his back if something was to try to attack him, and he was able to protect her better as well. Yeah, those butterflies were just all that happiness from the relief that it was Mabel!

Something had to be said to his dear sister as she slept peacefully on his shoulder. "Ew, Mabel, you're drooling on me."

"It's mah braces," Mabel slurred in her sleep. "Can't close mah mouth."

Dipper sighed; his heart had stopped racing from the jolt of waking up so suddenly. He closed his eyes, leaning back into the pillow and focusing on the rhythmic sound of his sister's breathing.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. _Creak._

Dipper's eyes shot open. He turned onto his side, causing Mabel to snuggle closer to him. He put his arm around her as he lifted himself up, unconsciously holding her closer as he scanned the attic for whatever or whoever had made that sound. With narrowed eyes, he looked from side-to-side, up-and-down, and back-and-forth. He didn't see anything.

"Uh, is someone there?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. No one answered him, not that he was expecting anyone to answer him back. They never answered back in the horror movies he watched.

Great. He was already comparing his situation to that of a horror movie's plot. At least with Mabel here he had already avoided the "never be alone" rule.

"Mmm, Dipper?" His nightshirt muffled Mabel's voice. She picked her head up, blinking sleepily at him. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Dipper shushed her, loosening his hold so that she could sit up with him. "I thought I heard something."

"Yeah, the sandman, probably," Mabel mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You're just hearing things."

"No, it sounded like—" Dipper paused, feeling something wet on his arm. "Ugh, Mabel! Stop drooling on me already!"

"It wasn't me!" Mabel protested, frowning at his accusation.

Dipper opened his mouth to argue with her, but then he realized where Mabel was sitting: In front of him. Unless she spit a wad at him, there was no way her saliva would have reached his arm from her position. Mabel seemed to come to this same realization, and they both slowly directed their attention towards the ceiling above Dipper's bed.

Clinging to the wooden ceiling much like a cat would was the small, undoubtedly familiar figure of Lil Gideon. He was leering down at them with two, undoubtedly unfamiliar, glowing, red eyes.

There was a moment of horror shared between the twins before the situation finally clicked in their heads, and they both screamed, scrambling off the bed just as Gideon threw himself down from the ceiling. As they hit the hard, wooden floor, Gideon bounced on the mattress, flying off the bed and landing in front of them.

Dipper took control of the situation, grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her towards the door. In a split second, Gideon appeared in front of him, and suddenly Dipper was flying through the air and slamming into a wooden wall. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him, and a shooting pain shot up his back. He slid to the floor, wincing in pain.

"Dipper!" Mabel practically threw herself on top of him, gluing herself to his form. Dipper could feel her fingers clenching his shirt's material tightly, but despite the fear resonating off her form, Mabel was glaring at his attacker.

"My sssweeeet," Gideon hissed, giving Mabel a toothy grin. Dipper could not help but notice that, along with the red eyes, Gideon had a newly acquired pair of fangs. He sort of look like a—

Mabel gasped. "Gideon! Are you a... Vampire?"

Gideon simply laughed that obnoxious, posh-sounding laugh of his, but his voice sounded more empty than before. Almost...crueler. Dipper's instinct was telling him that something, other than the vampire transformation, was not right.

"Look what I became _for you_." The small boy-vampire stepped closer to them. "Isn't this what you wanted? A vampire boyfriend?"

There was a mocking tone in Gideon's voice now, and Dipper had just about enough of it. This guy was trying to say that he turned himself into a vampire just to get Mabel to like him? He was obviously crazy!

"Psycho!" Mabel seemed to be in total agreement with him. She kept herself in front of Dipper, and he feared that his sister was planning on using herself as a human shield if it came down to it. "I already told you that I will never be your girlfriend! You tried to kill my brother! You freak"

"And I will sssssurely sssucccceed thissss time," Gideon's lisp became more prominent as he neared them. "Onccceee I make you _mine_, you will beg me to kill your brother and your great uncle."

Mabel tightened her grip on Dipper, wildly looking around for something to use. Dipper knew that nothing was within reach, so he waited for the right moment to enact his own futile plan.

It almost happened in slow motion. Dipper suspected that it was the adrenaline rush that made it appear so, but when Gideon lunged at them, Dipper grabbed Mabel by her shoulders and threw her off of him, putting himself in Gideon's direct line of fire. Gideon's crazed, red eyes did not seem to notice the switch, maintaining the same ferocity and lust he had toward Mabel.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the unbearable pain. Cold fingers dug into his bare arms, and two, sharp points punctured his neck. Dipper's eyes shot open in shock, and he trembled as he felt Gideon _inject_ a burning liquid into his neck through his fangs. Then, Dipper's entire body was on fire.

"AHHHH!" Dipper screamed, overcome by burning pain.

"Get off of him!" Mabel's voice tore through the deafening sound of Dipper's blood rushing through his head. She must have done something, for when he blinked, Gideon was no longer attached to him.

"What did you do to him!" Dipper heard Mabel shout as the world around him slowly began to fade to black. "Dipper! DIPPER!"


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I honestly didn't think so many people would be interested in reading this. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

WARNINGS: Blood, violence, mild sexual themes, and incest. Do not continue reading if any of these constitute a trigger for you, or if you do not want to read the content.

* * *

Vampires and Brothers

Chapter Three

Hushed voices intruded upon Dipper's sleep. It was quite a weird sensation to be able to clearly hear what others were whispering about. It was as though they were talking right into his ear when Dipper could actually tell that they were standing a bit away from him. In fact, he could even hear the crickets chirping outside the Mystery Shack and distinguish each individual chirp from the other.

"What happened?" The smell of Grunkle Stan's morning breath was poignant enough to where Dipper didn't even need his newfound, heightened sense of hearing in order to pinpoint that his grunkle was standing over him.

"I dunno!" Relief flooded his senses when his sister's voice took over. "That freaky Gideon came in and was all clinging up on the ceiling—"

"_Clinging up on the ceiling_? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I think she means Gideon used an ancient art of ninja skills—" Soos? What was Soos doing here?

"No, Soos!" Mabel confirmed Soos' voice. "Gideon was a vampire! That's why there are bite marks on Dipper's neck!"

"Bite marks? Geez. Figures that poofy-haired boy would... Look, kid, I ain't giving you the talk on, ya know, relationships of the... Ugh. Figures your parents would leave this to me."

Dipper groaned, unable to listen to Grunkle Stan's suggestive talk. Gideon and he would never stoop to that level. Especially not after that murderous jerk tried to make off with _his_ sister.

He opened his eyes as an unfamiliar coil tightened in his chest. "His" sister? Well, yeah, Mabel was his sister, but there was this strange possessiveness that accompanied the thought. The blood just rushed through his veins and a flash of red entered his vision despite how he hadn't opened his eyes until afterwards.

"Dipper!" One of Mabel's sweaters practically engulfed him as his sister flung her arms around him in one of her suffocating hugs. For once, Dipper didn't seem to have a difficult time breathing even as his sister unintentionally worked hard to close his trachea.

"Mabel," Dipper squeaked out, wincing as his voice cracked. Fortunately, his prepubescent ways caused Mabel to let go of him so that she could giggle to herself. Dipper glared at her and, for once, her laughter at his expense was cut short.

Mabel's green eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit as she pointed directly at Dipper's eye, nearly poking his eyeball in the process. "Whoa! When did you get red contacts?"

Dipper blinked, trying to comprehend what his sister was saying. "Um, I didn't?"

"And your teeth!" Dipper winced as Mabel pinched both of his cheeks, on his _face_, and stretched them out, forcing his teeth to be visible to them. "You have these two really sharp ones! Ha! I knew you needed braces too!"

"I don't cover dental," Grunkle Stan chimed in. He was standing off to the side, not looking very concerned or interested in Dipper's new physical features. Soos, who was standing next to him, did look very interested. In fact, he looked terrified.

Tentatively, Dipper backed out of Mabel's hold and touched the tips of his teeth with his fingertips. While most of his teeth felt normal, there were two on the top row that were longer, sharper, and pointier; they felt like shark teeth.

Panic finally began to set in, and Dipper raced off to the bathroom in order to look in the nearest mirror. He had to verify if what he thought Gideon had done to him was really true.

As he peered over the sink, Dipper's heart sank.

He had no reflection.

Mabel, who had followed him into the bathroom, gasped. "Oh my gosh! Dipper! The eyes! The teeth!"

"My heightened sense of smell," Dipper reluctantly added in.

"Yes! The ears!" Mabel grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Dipper, Gideon has turned you into a werewolf!"

"No, Mabel!" Dipper finally had to drop his gaze and stare down at their feet. Mabel wiggled her toes through her socks. "Gideon turned me into a vampire."


End file.
